Neon Lights
by luxdelune
Summary: Dave calls Kurt to apologize leading to a turn of events that he could have never anticipated.  FLUFFY ONE SHOT


Warnings: Explicit sexual language, cursing, and fluff. If you have a problem with any of those I would hit the back button because you will more than likely not like this fic.

* * *

Neon Nights

Dave has been sitting in the dark for almost half an hour, the screen of his cell phone the only source of light in the room. His head is resting against the headboard of his bed, legs bent at the knee and pulled up close to his stomach as he cradles the phone in his hands. Dave has been working himself up to this moment ever since he saw his window of opportunity two days ago. Finn had been busy talking with Coach Bieste in her office and it had only taken him less than a minute to open Finn's locker and find his phone in his duffel bag and only seconds to find Kurt's number and commit it to memory.

Truth was Dave wanted nothing more than to make things right between him and Kurt. The boy's departure from McKinley had left Dave full of regret and even though Finn had offered to take him to Dalton to apologize to Kurt, Dave knew that he would never be able to face the other boy in person.

So here he was. In his bedroom, trying to work up the nerve to call someone who would more than likely hang up the moment he had any inkling of just who was on the other end. Dave sighed and rubbed one of his calloused hands over his tired eyes. He looked back down at his phone and hit send. It was now or never.

The phone rang five times before Dave heard Kurt's distinct laughter and then, "I'm on the phone, shut up! Hello?"

Dave could feel his heart beating at twice its normal speed. He cleared his throat, fighting down the urge to just hang up. "Oh, uh, sorry. I – I didn't know you were busy."

"I'm sorry what? Hold on." Dave could hear raucous laughter in the background and then a few seconds later it was replaced by silence and then a small sigh from Kurt followed by a string of soft giggles. "Oh my god this place is crazy tonight. Sorry about that."

Dave's stomach twisted at the open and carefree tone of Kurt's voice. It was obvious that Dave had caught Kurt at an unguarded moment and it took Dave a second to get past how fucking amazing it felt to have Kurt talk to him like he wasn't someone he hated.

"I'm sorry I, uh, I wouldn't have called if I'd known you were busy. I mean I _would've_ called but I just would've picked a better time. I could call back tomorrow maybe or..." Dave felt heat rising to his cheeks as he mentally kicked himself for not containing his word vomit.

"Who is this?" Kurt was no longer laughing and his voice had gained a serious edge.

Dave closed his eyes - _now or never_. "Please don't hang up Kurt. I know you have every reason in the world to never talk to me again but please just hear me out."

"Karofsky?" Dave was almost sorry he couldn't see what he was sure was an unintentionally adorable look of shock crossing Kurt's face at that moment.

"Yeah. Yeah it's me."

"Why are calling me?" He winced at Kurt's incredulity. Dave knew he was going to have to get to the point quick if he was going to keep Kurt on the line.

"I wanted to apologize. I wanted to tell you I know I've been a complete dickhead and I know admitting that doesn't make up for any of the stupid fucking things that I've done but you've gotta know that I was never, never going to hurt you Kurt. It was a stupid empty threat that I made because I'm a stupid fucking coward who can't get his shit together. And of course like most of my stupid fucking choices I don't ever see just how fucking stupid they are until it's done and I've just created a whole new fucking series of stupid problems. Oh god it sounds like I'm trying to justify this shit which I'm not. I'm really fucking not. It's one of the things I told myself I was not going to do. I just feel like if I'm going to pull off a genuine apology I have to tell you where I'm coming from. Even though it doesn't justify it. Oh god I'm sorry I swear this sounded so much better in my head. Do you see what I mean? I can't even apologize without sounding stupid."

A beat of silence passes before Kurt clears his throat. "Are you done?"

When he answers Dave's voice sounds small and miserable to his ears, "Yes."

Kurt let's out a huge sigh. "Give me a minute."

Dave nods his head but doesn't say anything as he hears muffled footsteps and then the unmistakable squeak of a box spring mattress.

A few moments of silence pass and then, "You know, you were amazing out there the other night."

Dave doesn't know exactly what he was expecting Kurt to say but it certainly was not that. It takes him several seconds to process the sentence and even then he's still stumbling over his words when he answers. "Oh, uh, thanks I, uh, you, you saw that?"

"Yeah I did. You didn't exactly look the part of a zombie but still. You looked good. I'd even say happy."

Dave can feel himself getting red at the unexpected compliment. "Yeah I was. I mean I have Finn to thank for a lot of that. He really helped me nail some of the harder moves. I'm still not much of a dancer. I mean nothing compared to you."

Kurt can't contain a small giggle and Dave feels like his heart is going to burst with happiness from the sound alone.

"I didn't realize you were a fan."

"Well I may not know a lot about dancing but you were fucking awesome when you did that one song that everyone freaked out about and Coach Sylvester was trying to play it off like the glee club was starting a sex riot and...and this just got awkward didn't it?"

Kurt was full on laughing now while Dave seriously wished the floor would just open up and devour him whole.

"That was, uh, definitely one of our more _risqué _performances. I'm glad it left an impression on you."

"I really should invest in a filter."

Kurt recovered long enough from his laughter to say, "Well when you find one that works be sure to let me know. God knows I could have used one the other day."

Dave's curiosity and unwillingness to let this strange turn of conversation die down takes over his tongue. "Why's that?"

"Oh it's mortifying to say the least. You really don't want to know."

"No! I do! I mean-" Dave takes a breathe and starts again. "I mean it's nice to know I'm not alone, you know?"

A few moments pass where Dave can practically hear Kurt weighing his options in his head.

"Ok. Well it was just that I basically told this guy who has never done anything more than smile at me that I like him and that I thought he liked me too and well that wasn't exactly the case. At all."

"Oh." Dave's earlier elation evaporates and he's left with a sinking feeling in his chest as he tries to think of something to say that doesn't fall along the lines of: "_I need a name and address so I can properly punish this unappreciative fuck._"

"Dave can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it? Why did you kiss me?"

Dave feels his hands getting clammy around the phone as he tries to think of the most honest answer to a question he has struggled with for weeks now. "I just...I needed someone to know, you know? And you were there yelling at me for not having any balls while you stood there with enough for ten men and all I could think of was how much I wished I could be like you. How I wish I could tell people to fuck off if they don't like what they see. And well I'm not one for words so I just...I just did it. Anyway I'm sorry if I hurt you or if I was too rough or whatever. I wasn't really thinking rationally at that moment."

Kurt pauses before his response. "No you didn't hurt me. I mean I was shocked and yeah it wasn't an ideal first kiss but from all the stories I've heard I think they rarely ever are."

"Yeah...wait I was your first kiss?"

"Well my first gay kiss. Brittany beat you to the punch on the _first_ first kiss if you want to get technical."

"Oh. I didn't know you ever...swung the other way."

"It was a short-lived experience, thankfully."

"I can't decide if I want to know how that went down or not."

"Well it can't have been that bad because Brittany still propositions me for make-out sessions every once in awhile and I always have to remind her that even though I'm gay I'm pretty sure Artie would still consider that cheating. Anyways that's probably just Brittany being Brittany and has little or nothing to do with my kissing abilities."

"Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you're a pro."

Kurt let's out another round of laughter and it's infectious because Dave can't help but join in.

"Who knew? Dave Karofsky: shamelessly cute flirt."

Dave let's out a sound somewhere between a snort and a grunt. "I don't know about the shamelessly cute part. Pathetic is more like it. A pathetic, sweaty, soon-to-be balding flirt." Dave tries unsuccessfully to keep the bitterness from seeping into his last sentence. Those words had been replaying on loop ever since Kurt had uttered them, reminding him of how totally undesirable he was to the one person who basically starred in all of his fantasies.

A silence follows and then Kurt takes a deep breath. "Dave. As long as we're apologizing here I should probably tell you I didn't mean those things that I said. I was – Well I was angry with you and so I lashed out. I don't actually think there is anything wrong with the way you look. And anyway whenever you do decide to come out you're going to have to beat them off with a stick as soon as you flash that smile I saw the other night. You'll definitely have better luck than me that's for sure."

Dave let's out a scoff. "Are you fucking blind, Hummel? Me get more ass than you? Hah! You're like the embodiment of all things gorgeous. What the fuck are you talking about?"

It's Kurt's turn to sound bitter. "Blaine doesn't seem to think so."

"Who? Blaine? What kind of name is Blaine? That's a major appliance, that's not a name! Fuck that. He doesn't deserve you."

"Ok we're going to have to pause here because I think the universe might implode. Did I just hear Dave Karofsky quote Pretty in Pink?"

"Yeah so what. I like John Hughes movies. And it's true. Andie was too good for that rich douche anyways. It was complete shit that she didn't end up with Duckie at the end."

Kurt is laughing again. "No need to get defensive big boy. I always thought it was weird that she chose Blaine over Duckie too. It was obvious that he was willing to do anything for her and then she just up and chooses some rich guy she doesn't even know and calls it love. Also Duckie was adorable and had great dance moves."

Dave can't help but grin and say, "You're totally Duckie."

"Actually you were the one who quoted Duckie to me. So logic only dictates you would be the Duckie in this scenario."

"What scenario?"

"I don't know I lost track of where this conversation was going ages ago."

Both Dave and Kurt are laughing again and it takes several seconds for both of them to once again compose themselves.

"What are we doing, Dave?"

"I-I don't know." He's quick to add, "But I like it."

"Me too. I'm glad you called." Kurt's voice is low but Dave still manages to hear his response and the twisting in his stomach returns full force.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I thought for sure you'd hang up the minute you figured out it was me. I still can't believe you're actually talking to me."

"Well I won't lie I did consider it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You sound completely different than how I remember. Call it curiosity but I'm still trying to figure out where this new Karofsky begins and the old Karofsky ends."

"Oh he's here. Still scared. Still stupid. I don't know what it is but I just feel like I don't have to wear that mask right now. Not with you."

"And how does it feel? Knowing I can see _you_, Dave Karofsky?" Kurt's voice drops lower but that doesn't stop Dave from straining to hear that soft, teasing murmur.

"Fucking awesome." There is nothing but pure conviction in Dave's voice.

"You felt that way during the half-time show too, didn't you? It was exhilarating, wasn't it?" The intensity behind Kurt's voice only grows with every word that falls from his lips. Dave leans his head against his headboard as tries to picture Kurt's pretty lips.

"You have no idea."

"Your smile really is gorgeous. You should leave the mask off more often for that reason alone." Kurt's teasing tone is driving Dave crazy. He could just picture Kurt up in the stands. Watching him. It was making him hard and he couldn't help rubbing himself with his free hand as he managed to keep his groans in check. "I couldn't get over how different you looked. You want to know the truth Dave? That's why I didn't hang up earlier. I had to know who _that _guy was. Who was this dancing warrior with a smile that could stop hearts?" Kurt was laughing again but it wasn't the kind of laughter that made Dave go red in the face with embarrassment. It was the kind that left him aching with need.

"I wish I had seen you." If Dave had control of his cognitive functions in that moment he would have been totally mortified at the desperate turn his voice had taken with that admission but thankfully the only thing he had room to concentrate on was the magnetic pull of Kurt Hummel's voice.

"What would you have done? Would you have tried to kiss me again, Dave?"

Dave could just picture the little quirk of Kurt's lips as his name fell out of his mouth in that soft lilting tone of his and Dave couldn't help but grind the heel of his palm into his hard-on."Fuck yes!"

"In front of all those people? Where anybody could see?"

"No. I mean – Oh god I – I would've taken you behind the bleachers. I would've kissed you right this time. You wouldn't have pulled back. You would've kissed me back."

"Yes. What else? What else would I have done?" Dave could hear Kurt's breathe get shallow as he tried to concentrate on what the other boy was asking him.

"You -you would've let me kiss that pretty jawline and that neck and those fucking shoulders. You would've told me you wanted me. How much you needed me. How fucking hard you were for me. You would've moaned so sweet and I would've bit down on your earlobe just to hear you moan louder. You wouldn't have been able to keep my name out of that pretty little mouth. You would've had your needy hands all over me. Begging me to touch you. To kiss you. To fuck you. You would've been grinding your cock against mine and I would've grabbed that cute little ass just to hear you squeal. I would've kept a tight grip and you would've moved faster and faster and -"

"Oh FUCK YES. Oh god fucking damn it Dave I'm – I'm –"

As soon as Dave heard Kurt moaning his name he was unable to hold back any longer and soon followed Kurt with his release.

When Dave's breathing finally evened out and he realized he couldn't hear anything but silence on the phone he couldn't help but to panic. "Kurt? You there?"

A weak chuckle made the tenseness in Dave's shoulders dissipate. "Yeah. I'm here. I'm _definitely_ here." Dave let out a sigh followed with a low laugh of his own, a full blow grin stretched across his face.

Dave Karofsky is glowing.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"


End file.
